From Spider to Rider
by Rubius
Summary: What if Peter didn't escape the Helicarrier after Goblin destroyed it. one year later the team has a surprise coming Avax?
1. A New Hero in town

I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard or Ultimate Spiderman, if I did I'd be rich

"Talking"

"_**Spells"**_

"**Yelling"**

"_Thinking/__location__"_

* * *

"_It's been over a year since the helicarrier sunk into the Atlantic and the team has been trying to stay together, I was made the new leader since Spiderman was declared officially dead after two months of searching. But I Know in my heart that he is still alive, we all moved into May Parker's house so we could tell her the truth and to help each other with the news._

_Luke Cage a.k.a. Power Man started to not hold anything back when in a fight and started a radio show to help raise awareness and also to keep the memory of Spiderman alive he even named his station KWEB, he's getting more ratings than the Daily Bugle._

_Sam Alexander a.k.a. Nova stopped being a joker and actually was serious for once, his discipline and focus have gone up but sometimes I think he is just wishing that peter would come back even call him bucket-head._

_Danny Rand a.k.a. Iron Fist went deeper into his meditation and training so now he can use his power on his whole body but I can tell that he knew Spiderman was an anchor for the team, a pillar of strength that none of us could hope to replace._

_Harry Osborn tried to stop his father the Goblin but Norman was too far gone and so ended up taking over Oscorp, He's working with Stark Industries and have make some advancements on ways to better the world and also he's been supplying S.H.I.E.L.D. with some upgrades and also gave us some new tech but since losing Peter I can tell he's just lonely._

_Mary Jane Watson managed to get her job at the Daily Bugle and over the course of the year managed to get Jay Jonah Jamison to finally see reason and stop the Spiderman bashing even though he's been gone for almost a year._

_Ava Ayala (Me) a.k.a. White Tiger… I've tried to keep everything normal and lead the team as best I could, I've trained in the use of my families amulet and just about have total mastery of the Jade Tiger Amulet. But sometimes when on patrol I just stop and think about the one man who took four trained rookies and managed to make a team of super heroes that the avengers would have trouble with. No I'm not talking about Nick Fury, I'm talking about Peter Parker a.k.a. Spiderman and also the one man who held my heart in his hands._

_NYC Airport_

A young man came off a plane and just walked around… going thru baggage claim and all the security it was a wonder how people do this every day. The man wore a black jacket and black shoes he also wore a red T-shirt and blue jeans but he also had on a strange belt buckle and ring that matched. He took a sniff of the air and let out a sigh and thought, "_I'm finally back in New York… it's so good to be home but I have no doubt Aunt May will surprised to see me again but I wonder what happened to the team while I was away. Also I have to thank Dr. Conners for making that last escape pod. _The man is Peter Parker and the reports of his death were obviously exaggerated, Hearing an explosion Peter decided to see what was going on and hopefully see the team again. He dashed to an alley and put on a ring on his right hand that had a dragon's head coming out of a hole and placed it over his buckle,

_**Connect…Please**_

A red magic circle appeared and Peter stuck his hand in and pulled out a motorcycle, he hopped on and put on the helmet with tinted lenses so no-one could see who it was and rode off toward the growing explosions. As soon as he got there he saw the team fighting against the Beetle and he had upgraded over the year he was gone, but who wouldn't after getting their butt kick by his Aunt May. The team looked like they had everything in hand but Peter saw something he would see sometimes in his nightmares… the Goblin… he was flying closer to the fight but was looking to take out the team with a pumpkin missle assault from behind. Peter switched the rings on his right hand again and drove out onto the battlefield.

The team just about had Beetle rapt up when they saw this dude on a bike coming their way, no one could see who it was so they thought it was not their business until Nova said "Hey what's that" pointing over the biker, "It's the Goblin" said White Tiger getting her claws ready. "So he finally crawls out from under his rock huh?" asked Power Man. Just as soon as Power Man finished his question Goblin fires his weapons at them "**Take Cover**" said White Tiger to the team before remembering about the biker and tries to get him to safety but the biker has hit the brakes and turned to face the incoming assault, Goblin's looking down upon his work with glee until the biker places his right hand over a belt buckle, the ring lights up and words could be heard…

_**Defend…Please**_

A red magic circle appeared larger than the last one and took the hit from the incoming assault both the heroes and Goblin were in shock so much so that Goblin lands his glider because he's in shock, the biker than swaps rings again and was about to walk to the monster when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head to see White Tiger looking at him trying to see who is behind the dark visor. "Thanks for the assist but you can't handle this guy so get going" said White Tiger before leaping forward and starting to fight Goblin… Soon the other team members get into the fight and so far it was even, Goblin had the Stregnth but they had numbers on their side but after fighting Beetle they were tired and their opponent was rested and ready for a fight and so it wasn't looking good for the hero team until the biker rammed his bike into Goblin giving them some breathing room. "Look I'll thank you again for the assist but you really need to get out of here" said Tiger but the biker paid her no mind and got off his bike facing Goblin… everyone was confused about what the biker wanted to do until he placed his right hand on his belt buckle and heard.

_**Driver on… Please**_

The buckle transformed into a silver belt with a black hand outline in the middle, the biker pushed down on one side of the belt and the black hand swapped sides a light started to shine in the hand and a tune could be heard,

_**Sha Ba Do Be Touch Henshin Sha Ba Do Be Touch Henshin**_

While the tune was repeating the biker took his right hand near his left to show another ring but it was different. He flicked a part of the ring down and said "Henshin" and brought the left hand down in front of the belt, all of a sudden the tune changed to

_**Flame…Please… HII HII **__火 __**HII HII HII.**_

After the belt said Please the biker threw his hand out to the side where a new magic circle appeared but this one started to pass over the biker covering him in new clothes… mostly black with ruby chest plates, a loop on his left hip with more rings attached, and a new helmet that looked like the ring on his left hand, after the change was finished he brought his left and up and showed the ring to the Goblin and said "Saa… Showtime Da"

_(MUSIC CUE - LIFE IS SHOWTIME)_

While the team was stunned at what they saw, the mysterious biker ran toward Goblin and started to fight at first it looked like they were even but soon Goblin tried using another missle but the fighter swapped rings on his left hand and pushed the left side of his belt down to change the handprint direction

_**Lepatch Magic Touch Go Lepatch Magic Touch Go**_

_**Connect…Please**_

This time when he stuck his hand in the circle he pulled out a gun with a folded hand attached, he pulled the thumb back and the hand opened with a light flashing in the palm and music played.

**_Come'on… Shooting… Shake Hands_**

he placed his left hand in the open hand and soon heard,

**_Flame… Shooting Strike_**... _**HII HII HII**_... _**HII HII HII**_.

after strike was played a fireball appeared at the barrel of the gun, the fighter shot the fireball into the missle destroying it and also blasting Goblin back and really hurting him in the process giving him 2nd degree burns.

By this point Goblin was getting pretty pissed and was ready to spill blood but spotted Beetle getting his second wind out of the corner of his eye and decided that tomorrow was another day but wanted the last laugh, looking at the team he said "Why do you keep fighting… your leader is dead so why bother when he is nothing more than a drowned corpse" "**You don't know that**" yelled Tiger trying to keep the idea that Spiderman was alive but that was crushed when she saw Goblin pull out a ruined mask and tossed it at her. It was Spiderman's mask and it was totaled. After seeing that she dropped down onto her knees and picked it up and held it to her chest, Goblin decided to get out of there and let Beetle finish the job. The team was about to help their teammate but Ironfist saw Beetle getting ready to fire at them "**Look out**" hey yelled and everyone got out of the way of the incoming barrage but White Tiger was too out of it to do anything so the stranger picked her up bridal style and carried her out of danger and all it took was a punch from Power man to knock Beetle out cold.

Everyone was celebrating but White Tiger who was still staring at the mask and small purple cracks started to appear on her body, "Hey Tiger what's up" asked Nova looking a little concerned. The biker was about to leave when he heard Nova and looked at Tiger and realized what was happening "Yabai" he said and ran to the group "Iron Fist you have some medical training… so any ideas" asked Power Man "No I have never seen anything like this, but maybe our new friend knows something" said Iron Fist spotting the biker coming this way. "So new guy… any ideas" asked Nova, "She is a Gate and I have to help her or she will perish" said the biker. "A Gate…" asked Power Man not really getting it likewise Iron Fist and Nova but let him get to Tiger. The biker took her chin in his hand and made her look at his helmet "I need you to be strong and not give up hope" he said "But…" Tiger said holding up the mask, after laying Tiger down the biker grabbed her right hand and got a new ring out. "Then I will be your new hope" he said before placing the ring on her middle finger and set the hand on his belt back on the right. "Could you tell me your name" asked Ava.

_**Lepatch Magic Touch Go Lepatch Magic Touch Go**_

He took Tiger's hand and held it up to his belt and said "Wizard"

_**Engage…please**_

A magic circle appeared over Ava and Wizard jumped into it and soon the circle disappeared, after falling Wizard landed in a city "_So this is Ava's underworld"_ he saw her, Sam, Danny, Luke, and everyone he knew at the coast a year ago looking at the wrecked Helicarrier last year but he also saw himself as Spiderman crawling onto the beach. Ava ran out to him but as soon as she got close more purple cracks appeared and a griffon burst out of it trying to make more looking for a way out, _"Ava really is a beast but that's what I love about her"_ thought Wizard before getting an new ring on his right hand and setting his belt.

_**Drago rize…Please**_

A magic circle appeared in the sky and a huge metallic dragon appeared "Dragon… it's time to go to work" said Wizard getting another ring ready.

_**Connect…Please**_

Pulling his bike out of the circle and riding it Wizard jumped the bike and it transformed to fuse with Dragon and the both of them started to fight the Griffon, soon both were charging at each other and Wizard had his sword ready, he pulled the thumb on the hand of his sword and it started playing a tune.

_**Come'on Slash… Shake Hands**_

He placed his left hand on the open sword's hand and heard

_**Flame Slash Strike**_

Soon fire surrounded the blade and while Dragon did a flyby of the Griffon, Wizard slashed it and destroying it in the process.

"_Real World – A few minutes after Wizard Disappeared"_

The cracks were getting worse and the team didn't know what to do but all of a sudden the cracks were bathed in orange light and were completely healed, a little later a red circle appeared close to Ava and Wizard rode his bike out of it.

"So how is she" asked Nova, "She'll be fine… I destroyed the thing that was trying to escape so she is no longer in danger but keep that ring on her at all times" said Wizard "Could we please have the name of our friend's savior" asked Iron Fist soon Tiger was waking up and heard "My name is Kamen Rider Wizard… Ja nee" said Wizard before riding off.

_(END MUSIC)_

_S.H.I.E.L.D. BASE – MEETING ROOM_

After Wizard left the team went to Nick Fury to tell him about what happened and to say that meeting was interesting to say the least, "Now I'm sure your all wondering what's going on… heck I'd like to know myself so does anyone have any ideas as to who this Wizard is and how can we contact him" asked Fury "He just showed up out of nowhere sir" said Colson "I have an idea where we can find some info but i'll need to take the team" said Danny, "Do it but relay all information you find to either me or Colson" said Fury dismissing the meeting. "So what's your idea" asked Luke "We are going to see my teacher in the mystic arts… Dr. Strange" said Danny while the team was on the way Ava kept staring at the ring that Wizard gave her. "We're here" said Danny while everyone got out of the vehicle and went to the door.

Danny knocked and the door opened on it's own "Please come in" was heard from within and the team entered staying close. "Doctor… we seek some guidance" said Danny finding the man they were looking for in the study, "Danny I wasn't expecting you so forgive me if I don't have any refreshments" said Stephen "No worries Doctor all we seek is answers" said Danny. "So what plagues you" asked Stephen "During a fight with Beetle and later Goblin a new hero appeared" said Luke "That shouldn't be surprising" said Stephen "But what's strange is that he was able to perform magic" said Danny getting a surprised look from the Doctor.

"Tell me everything" said Stephen and after one long story he was thinking, "What you have told me is truly incredible because I have never heard of such a magic before" said Stephen "So it looks like this was a dead end" said Sam looking bummed "If only I had something of his I could use as a reference" said Stephen before Ava's eyes lit up "We do have something" said Ava getting a look of shock from Stephen "What" he asked looking at Ava. Ava held up her hand and said "This ring he gave me before he left" with a small blush. Stephen held her hand to examine the ring and after a while he let go of her hand and ran to the book cases searching for a book. "Doctor is everything alright" asked Danny "Yes Danny, I finally realized what is going on" said Stephen after pulling out a big book and setting it on a table. Opening the book to a certain page "Is this what the circle looked like" asked Stephen showing a picture to the team "That's it, but it's missing a dragon near the center" said Ava. "I see" said Stephen… the other waiting for an explanation.

_(MUSIC CUE #40 OF KAMEN RIDER WIZARD OST)_

"You heard Wizard call Ava a Gate right" asked Stephen before getting a nod from the team "Well than a Gate is a person born with the potential to learn magic, but if that Gate is driven into despair then that Gate dies giving birth to a Phantom, a monster based on creatures in the magical world like say a Gremlin or Phoenix" said Stephen. "Then when Ava was cracking up the Phantom within was trying to get out and kill her" asked Sam "Exactly you see when a Gate dies the Phantom takes everything from their Gate… appearance, memories, skills, everything" said Stephen getting a look of dread from Ava "But if a Gate is able to hold on to hope the Phantom is contained and the Gate unlocks the ablility to perform magic" said Stephen. "So Wizard is also a Gate but he kept his Phantom in check" said Luke "Yes and also has had a teacher or someone to help him by making the rings he uses because they are the means of which he is able to perform magic" said Stephen.

"So what you're saying is Wizard can perform a spell by using a certain ring" asked Ava, "Yes like the one you have on Miss Ayala is specifically made to send a person into your subconscious… your underworld if you will" said Stephen, "and what would he do in there" asked Sam "If a Gate is driven to despair a Phantom would be trying to get out so he would use this ring to go inside and destroy the Phantom before it has a chance to kill the Gate" said  
Stephen causing the team to have an amazed look on their faces, "Any idea on who Wizard is" asked Ava "No it could be anybody… but I'm sure you'll see him again and you could ask him yourselves" said Stephen "Thank you Doctor, you have given us much to think on" said Danny motioning the team to leave. "No trouble Danny… if you do find out who Wizard is please bring him with you, I'd like to compare notes" said Stephen before the team left to go back to May's place.

_May Parker's House (END MUSIC)_

After telling Fury what they learned the team went about their separate ways, Luke was watching football, Sam was playing a videogame, Danny was meditating, but Ava was in her room staring at the ring and a picture of the team before the incident "_I wish you could find a way to come back Peter I hope that maybe I could use some of the hope you've given me to tell you how I feel"_ thought Ava before turning her light's out and going to bed never noticing a small red bird in the window.

_On top of a skyscraper_

Peter was holding a crystal ball looking at what his familiar Garuda was seeing. _"I'll have to tell them that I didn't die last year while keeping my identity as Wizard a secret... it's gonna be a real trick, but maybe I can pull it off. I just hope Ava hasn't started dating anyone._ Thought Peter before putting the crystal ball away and looking into the night sky before thinking, _"Look out New York… there's a new hero in town."_

* * *

_To all my fans, readers, flamers... nah the flamers can rot in hell (kidding) anyway i appoloigize for now updating my stories but my external hard drive broke and i had to find someone in the electronic buisness who had a clean room to try and extract the data for my updates also i'm not liking where some are going so i'm redoing them but this was on the forefront of my mind so i thought i'd write it anyway. anyway tell me what you think by reviews or PM untill next time this is rubius signing off.  
_


	2. SOPA SHIT IS BACK!

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
